Talk:M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle
Civilian Warthog? Why isnt this mentioned at all?--JohnSpartan117 00:03, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :Done Warthog Variations They should add them other Warthogs too (Snow Warthog, Jungle Warthog etc). And can someone get a proper picture of the Rocket Warthog, that one there is green and should be black. Joshua 029 Where did you get the names of the warhog variations? I don't see a link. Nobody likes GXShadow's renders? I thought they'd fit in well here. http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/37640535/ -Kalaong Weird Image This image is really old, as in possibly pre-Xbox. --Dragonclaws 09:16, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :Seems pre-Xbox to me. It sort of reminds me of the jungle hog??? 19:32 22/01/07 I believe that's from halogen--Unggoy 13:27, 29 December 2006 (UTC) it is pre-xbox thats a pic of what the old Halo was gonna look like I think those are spartans... The helmets look the same asthose of the MJOLNIR Mark V... Kerek 11:34, 18 February 2007 (UTC) They are only the first look for Halo in 1999 (I think), it must be, Master Chief Petty Officer 06:18, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Definitly pre-Xbox, i remember a screenshot, labled the "first official screenshot of Halo", and the armor is a dead copy with the mini-rocket thingy on his shoulder. Capt Bartlett 06:18, 8 April 2007 (UTC) That's a pre-Xbox pic and those are Spartans, not ODST's. Go look at the Pre-Xbox Halo article and you'll see for yourself. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:28, 6 August 2007 (UTC) speed dose anyone now how fast these beasts go I mean compared to the mongose User:Kami-Sama *The Warthog can go 46.1 mph, according to this page http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/randomstats.html. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 14:37, 11 March 2007 (UTC) *How odd. Bungie claim it can go 78 mph in their latest release. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 21:00, 27 March 2007 (UTC) The warthog can go up to 80 mph. they were desighned to cacth ghosts but the UNSC had no idea that they could boost so the effort was some what pointless. However they were quick enough to take out spectras so the kept them, Plus they needed a multi transport vehicle--Crash 23:34, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Votes on "Should it be merged"? #'No' - Just clean this article up a bit, like remove some of the more unnecessary images, and this would be a good summary of all the variants. AlphaPrime 05:08, 7 April 2007 (UTC) #'No' I am sorry mate, though I might say there are similarities to the article, I should agree with AlphaPrimeMaster Chief Petty Officer 06:16, 7 April 2007 (UTC) #'No' I think this would be a good all-around article on the general function of the Warthog with breif discriptions and links to the specific types of Warthogs. Capt Bartlett 06:14, 8 April 2007 (UTC) #'Nein, danke', per above. GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 06:17, 8 April 2007 (UTC) #'No Their is no reason to merge an all-around article with a normal one.--Mac10&Cheese 22:57, 9 April 2007 (UTC) #'No'I think it is a good all around article, just a bit of a clean up should get it working. Just provide links to all the other Warthog variants and it should be good.RedLeader117 #'No', this article needs M12 in the title though.--The Chazz025 and Clan 23:29, 12 April 2007 (UTC) # No It needs to be corrected cleaned up a bit and i think it should be good=)--Crash 23:36, 14 May 2007 (UTC) new warthog should we mention a new type of hog in halo 3 take a look at 1.38+ on the new trailer --Fatman ninja 16:15, 11 July 2007 (UTC) It has already been mentioned and has a page, its the M831 TT, Warthog Troop Transport and a bunch of other names, look more carefully and you will find it. --Ajax 013 18:35, 6 August 2007 (UTC) New warthogs have already been mentioned before, [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 02:47, 7 August 2007 (UTC)